<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【绎夏】攒眉千度 by Deerpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490068">【绎夏】攒眉千度</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach'>Deerpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接【人间情长】的肉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>情侣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【绎夏】攒眉千度</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短小的车 未成年勿入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>私设：在【星河露里】中二人已经互通心意提前洞房。本文接上篇婚礼【人间情长】<br/>———————————————————<br/>  今夏安静地坐在婚房内听着外面喧嚣的人声，陆绎放下她时说自己很快回来让她乖乖在这儿等着。</p><p>  她一生中穿过两次嫁衣，一次是中了淳于敏的圈套被逼替嫁，陆绎将她从严世蕃的手中抢了回来。满天星光下他与她共乘一马在夜色中无声奔驰，那时今夏的脑袋一片空白。</p><p>  而这一次，她自上红妆盛装出嫁，站在陆绎身边成为最美的新娘。</p><p>  在她怔怔地出神的时候，陆绎已经推开门进来了。</p><p>  陆绎脱下红色的外衣坐在她身旁，握着她的手问，“饿了么？”</p><p>  “方才不是吃过了么？”今夏摇了摇头。</p><p>  “可是我饿了。”陆绎轻笑。</p><p>  他伸手缓缓掀开今夏的红盖头，指尖温柔地摩挲着她此刻红扑扑的脸。</p><p>  今夏自己伸手把头上金色的凤冠取下来，瘪了瘪嘴“都戴了一天了，这也太沉了吧。”</p><p>  “取了正好，省得一会儿麻烦。”</p><p>  还不等今夏说话，陆绎就吻住了她的红唇，一手扶着她的腰，一手放在肩膀上让她平躺在自己身下。</p><p>  “呜…”陆绎的牙齿有一搭没一搭的轻轻厮咬着今夏，满意的看到某人的脸愈发羞红。</p><p>  “白天我说什么来着，看我晚上怎么收拾你，”陆绎又在她光滑的颈处慢慢啃咬。</p><p>  “我…我后来没闹了！”今夏嘴硬，又忍不住呻吟出声。</p><p>  “之前的也要算账，不听话的孩子总要给点颜色才肯老实。”陆绎隔着衣服在她身上四处点火，床上的人儿映照在红烛下愈发美艳。</p><p>  陆绎看挑逗的差不多了，便抓住她的手带着她去解自己的衣服，不一会儿二人便赤裸相对。</p><p>  虽然已经有过一次经历，今夏还是忍不住想去捂脸，陆绎只用一只手便钳制住了她，“还不乖？”他反问。</p><p>  这样的情景下陆绎的话让今夏羞得无处可藏，只好求饶，“大人，我错了”拖长了尾音撒娇。</p><p>  “叫什么？”</p><p>  “夫君…”</p><p>  许是被今夏这声夫君所挑动，陆绎放开她的手再次低头吻下，一只手放在她的左胸揉捏出各种形状，不时地去玩弄那颗红色蓓蕾。</p><p>  “呜呜……”在陆绎的攻势下今夏软的一塌糊涂，她双手扒住陆绎结实的腰。</p><p>  陆绎的身子也慢慢贴上去，但只是虚虚地压在她身上，他凑到她耳边问，“我早就说了，我可不是什么坐怀不乱之人，想要么？”</p><p>  说着手上还加重了力度。</p><p>  “呜……嗷”今夏扭捏着呻吟出声，“夫君…”</p><p>  望着身下楚楚可怜的人儿，陆绎分开她的双腿，手伸到花丛处摸到一片湿滑。</p><p>  “下次还想欺负我么？”</p><p>  “不敢了夫君……”</p><p>  闻言陆绎也不再折磨她，一个挺身送了进去。</p><p>  红帐不知在什么时候跌落，窗外清冷的月光一泻而下，相合的二人在金丝被的掩映下若隐若现。</p><p>  今夏被陆绎折腾的够呛，再三保证以后再也不敢“欺负”他后，陆绎才放过了她。静谧的夜里两个人相拥在一起沉沉睡去。</p><p>—————————完———————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>